Equestrian Revolution 2, Return of Corruption
by Valrek777
Summary: After the Equestrian Civil war, Celestia has returned to Luna. She is cast out as a specter to attempt to retake Equestria. After she makes an alliance with the Changelings, Luna gets suspicious. She tells Valrek, and is punished by Celestia. Celestia takes over Luna and spreads the new war all over the world. In progress
1. Chapter 1

**Equestrian Revolution: Return of the corruption**

_-Sequel to 'Equestrian Revolution'-_

DISCLAIMER: I do not own My Little Pony, Friendship is Magic. It is owned by Hasbro. This story is based on the show, and it does not reflect my opinion on any character. This is just an idea I came up with, that I thought was interesting. Enjoy!

[This is still a work-in-progress, so I probably have some corrections to make. If you see any, please let me know via PM. Also, if you have a suggestion for the story, let me know :D

**PART I**

2 months after the Equestrian civil war ended, the damages to the land and cities have been almost completely repaired. Valrek had kept his word when he promised that. He had also began construction of a new city- with Amelioration at its center. The city is named after the city, similar to Canterlot. The construction was fast, yet sturdy and efficient, for the best builders of Equestria teamed up with the reformed Royal Guard and Vanguard. Since the city was in the middle of the Everfree forest, the trees and animals had to be relocated. There was an area to the east that was clear, and most of the trees and animals were relocated there. The city was almost complete, the only incomplete areas were a few houses. The castle, now commonly referred as Inner Amelioration, has been built on the surface as well. It now towers over the city, a modern and strong.

"So why does Valrek want to meet with us?" said Rainbow Dash. The six ponies were on a carriage, going to Equestria's new capitol, Amelioration. "The letter said that he wanted to meet us personally and discuss his plans for Equestria's future. I think he said that Princess Luna will be there too." said Twilight Sparkle. "Well, this doesn't feel right. Just a few months ago, we were trying to hunt him down.". Twilght Sparkle, Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy, and Applejack were a part of the Equestrian Armed Forces, and were on leave. Since there was no threat to Equestria, all armed forces were to be on leave (Called to training on a regular basis though) until needed. The only on duty military was the Royal Guard. When the carriage got to the city, they were amazed at the sight. They expected it to be plain- looking, due to the speed of which it was built. But instead, it looked strong and the architecture was amazing. "Just look at these buildings... Who would have thought that in such a short time, this city would turn out to be a rival to Canterlot! Even look at the fasion! Such a variety!" said an exasperated Rarity. "Yeah, well I am more interested in seeing the castle." said Rainbow Dash. "Why the castle?" asked Twilight. "Mainly because I want to see what Valrek was hiding in the whole time.". "Well, he wasn't hiding the whole time," said Applejack "he actually was a part of some battles. You should know that, because you actually fought him.". Rainbow nodded. During the invasion of Cloudsdale, she had fought Valrek. She had not expected this, and it was on the last day out of the battle, which lasted two and a half days. "How did nopony ever find THAT?" Rainbow said when they looked at the castle. "It sticks out like a sore hoof!" she continued. "I have no idea..." said Twilight as she stared in confusion. When they arrived at the castle, they were escorted to the main room, where Valrek and Luna were waiting. "Ah, you are just in time! Welcome to Amelioration. What do you think of it so far?" said Valrek. "How did you hide this the whole time? I didn't even know this was here." Rainbow Dash said before any of the others could say anything. "Well, the whole thing was underground during the war. When we began construction of the city, the surface portion of the castle was built. The whole thing is actually twice as big as you think, because the underground area is still in use." Valrek answered. When they finished talking about the city, Valrek said "Now, to business. Follow me.". He led them out of the main room, and down the hallway to a discussion room. When they all were seated at the table, he said "Now, as you all know, I have called you here to discuss Equestria's future. I am going to allow us to progress technologically and societally. Now, because Celestia has kept us at a standstill for so long, I believe that there will be a massive leap in advancement. I want to feed that, and only restrict it to prevent negative effects, for example: environmental harm.". The others nodded, agreeing that it sounded good. Then Luna spoke up "And how will you govern Equestria?". "Thank you, Luna, for bringing that up. I want to appoint representatives for every region of Equestria. They will tell me what that region needs and wants, and they will have some leading power. But, since I am king of Equestria, I get the final say. Don't get the wrong idea though, for I understand that the citizens of Equestria are not just citizens, they are Equestria." Valrek said. They were all surprised, for this was a very different wiew of ruling. "And Luna, you will rule over Canterlot, and be its representative, as I promised.". Luna smiled, and thanked him. When the meeting was over, the six ponies were escorted to their rooms, and they went out in the city afterwards. Valrek and Luna stayed in the discussion room, for Valrek wanted to ask her something in private. "Luna, how are you feeling?" he asked. "I feel fine, why do you ask?" she answered. "I was just wondering. And how are things in Canterlot?". "The repairs are almost finished, and everything is almost back to normal. Well, about as normal as it can get without Celestia and with a new leader. But I am getting used to it." she said. "It is good that you are getting used to the changes, and I hope things settle down soon.". They both left the room, and Luna left Amelioration to return to Canterlot.


	2. Chapter 2

**PART II**

When Luna has finished setting the sun and rising the moon, she returned to her room. _Celestia, I have just remembered a spell that will make you spectral. That way we can communicate easier, and you can move freely._ She thought. _Thank you, Luna. After yo cast the spell, I will tell you of a plan I have._ The voice told her. She cast the spell, and a ghostly form of Celestia materialized in front of Luna. Her eyes teared up, and she ran forward to hug her sister, but passed through her. When she realized why, she giggled to herself because she had forgotten that something that is spectral is not physical. "Ah, it is good to be free again. Thank you, sister." Celestia said. "Now, for my plans." she continued. Luna nodded. "First, you need to gain Valrek's trust. And from what I can see, you are already well on your way. Then, we need to seek out allies." she said. Luna spoke up: "But how will we do that? If I go out looking for them, ponies will notice immediately.". "That is why I will seek them out, for I can cloak myself." She said, as she turned nearly invisible, then back again. "If we do this, we can possibly bring me back fully.". Luna then said "I don't realy know about this, because it may start up another war.". Celestia walked over to her sister, and said softly "But it is for a good cause, for we will be restoring my-" she corrected herself "-our kingdom."

Celestia flew out of the window, and into the night sky, cloaked. _Now, I know there is some loyalitsts out there, but how do I find them? Wait- I know! there is a spell that can detect loyalties. I just have to find it in the library. _She turned around and flew into the Canterlot library. She slipped by easily, for the Guards were not paying much attention, and she was cloaked. She found the spell, and used it. She flew over Canterlot, and noticed that there were about thirty in the area who were still loyal to her. _Perfect. Now to speak with them without scaring them._ She slipped into the first one's house. Luckily, he lived alone. When he saw her, his jaw dropped. "Celestia...is this real?" he said. "Yes, I am. Are you still loyal to me?" she said, getting straight to the point. "Of course! I don't care what Valrek says, I will stick with you all the way!" he said proudly. "Good. Thank you for your loyalty. Meet me here," She marked a place on a map he had " in five days at midnight and we will discuss further. Until then, good luck, and stay safe." she said, as she flew away. The other encounters went well, except for a few close calls with Guards and family. She then went off to the north, toward the mountains at the edge of Equestria. _I cannot believe I am doing this, but I also need a force. I need to negotiate with the Changelings..._


	3. Chapter 3

**PART III**

It took a day, but she arrived at the changeling's forest, in a valley between two mountains. She looked around, and was spotted by some of the changeling minions. They tried to capture her, but because she was spectral, they passed through her. Confused, they started to fly away, but she stopped them by saying "Please take me to your queen. I need to speak with her.". Further confused, they agreed and brought her to Queen Chrysalis. "What! I thought you were dead!" She said. "I was. Now I need your help." said Celestia. "Why are you asking me? And how are you even here?" Chrysalis asked, clearly shocked. "I need your help, because there are not enough ponies loyal to me to succeed in retaking Equestria. And I am here because before I was executed, I put all of my knowledge into my sister's mind, which appearantly caused my consciousness to flow to her when I died. She used a spell that casts me out of her body into a spectral form." Celestia said. Chrysalis stared at her, utterly confused. "If I do help you, What will I get out of it?". _Why didn't I prepare for this question!_ Celestia thought. _I need to think of something fast... Aha! Got it!_ "I have information that is vital to you and your subjects. Valrek is planning to invade. He sees you as a threat to his rule, and wants to get rid of you while his army is still in high morale." she lied. "What! That is... that's..." Chrysalis stammered. "But he will not expect a surprise invasion. Catch him off guard, and bring him down. We can do this together, you know. Since I warned you." Celestia said, smiling. "I... I don't know what to say, except... Thank you for the warning. My changelings will be ready to attack when you are ready." Chrysalis said, putting her hoof out. They shook their hooves, and Celestia flew back to Canterlot. She had to tell Luna the news and renew the specter spell. She was feeling weak. _This is all going according to plan... Now I hope everything runs just as smoothly._

When she arrived in Canterlot, Luna renewed the spell, this time making it permanent until intentionally broken. Then Celestia told her of the success she had. "The CHANGELINGS? Do you honestly think that is a good idea! They could turn on you at any moment!" Luna shouted. "Luna! Calm down! you do not want to get all of Canterlot's attention, now do you? I told them Valrek was planning to attack them and wipe them out. They believe they owe their lives to me." Celestia said. "You lied? What if they find out?". "They won't. They don't trust Valrek either. Anyway, I told the loyalists to meet me near the old Canterlot caves. There are enough to cause a small uprising. With the changelings, we will be unstoppable!". Celestia was proud and confident. She went off to find more loyalists. Meanwhile, Luna paced in her room, thinking. _She is getting frantic... and irrational, just like Valrek said during the war. Is she ok? Well... I don't think I should ask. She may get paranoid, and then she won't trust me._ She walked over to her bed, and laid down in it. _I am not sure about this anymore... but she is my sister. Or is she? She acts so differently. I will think about this later, when I am more rested..._


	4. Chapter 4

**PART IV**

Luna paced up and down her room. Ever since her conversation with Celestia two weeks ago, she was stressed beyond belief. She was torn between helping her sister and following her conscience- which is telling her to warn Valrek of Celestia's plans to take back Equestria. She had followed Celestia's advice, and gained Valrek's trust. There was one part of it that she hasn't told Celestia- she also trusted Valrek. He seemed to genuinely have the best intentions for Equestria. He hasn't lied(to her knowledge), and was kind to everypony. She was split evenly between the two desicions. _It's a good thing she isn't in my head anymore, or else she would know all about my situation._ Luna thought. just then, Celestia came into the room, and looked at her. "Is there anything troubling you?" she asked. Luna stopped pacing and looked at her sister. "No... just... the stress of waiting for your plans to go through." Luna said. _Well, its not a lie._ she thought. "Then, I have something that would ease your nerves! I have everything put together. The changelings are ready for battle, and the loyalists are ready to spring into action. All I am waiting for is the portal complex to be complete.". Celestia had told her about the first time she tried to build a portal. She said that the destabilization had caused the complex to cave in, and she had just barely escaped. And she remembered how it worked. All that was needed is the portal to be rebuilt and then more research put into keeping it open. Luna had no idea what Celestia's obsession with the portal was, but went along with it. "Thats... Great!" Luna said, hiding her true feelings about the news. "How long until then?" she asked. Celestia smiled, and said "Six days, seven at the most. Then we will launch the attacks, both from the inside and outside." she answered. Luna had to ask- "And what is your strategy to get at Valrek?". Celestia looked at her sister, and thought _Why would she want to know that? Well, there is no harm in telling her. She has been completely loyal so far._ "We will destroy absolutely anything in our way. No prisoners, just push through. It is very straightfoward and simple. That would provide us with a huge advantage." She said. _Oh no. This sounds bad. That means everypony in their way will be slaughtered! That isn't right. That is NOT something Celestia would do. There is only one thing I can do now- tell Valrek._ Thought Luna as she faked approval of the idea.

The next day, Luna left Canterlot to go to Amelioration, and tell Valrek of what Celestia planned. When she arrived at the castle, Valrek was in a meeting with some representatives. "Valrek! I need to speak with you. Now." she said urgently. He heard the tone in her voice, and excused himself. "We need to discuss this somewhere where nopony else can hear us." she whispered. He thought for a second and said "Follow me.". He led her down into the underground portion of the castle, into his room. He closed the door behing him, and said "Nopony can hear us in here. Now, what is so urgent that you interrupted a meeting?". She took a deep breath and said "My sister, Celestia, is alive. At first, as a voice in my head, then I used a spell to cast her out as a specter. She has had plans to overthrow you and went out to seek loyalists, and found enough to start up a decent sized uprising, but not big enough to succeed. So, she went to Chrysalis and the changelings for help. She told them that you planned to wipe them out, because you saw them as a threat. She also has been working on an inter-dimensional portal of sorts. She plans on invading as soon as it begins construction, which is in about five to six days. She already knows how it works and how to build it, so it will only take a few days to complete. But she has put immense research into it, and soon afterwards will figure out how to make it work properly." She stopped, and gasped for air- for she had been rambling on about everything. Valrek put a hoof on her shoulder to let her know that he wasn't angry at her for helping Celestia, and for her to calm down. "Thank you for telling me this. Although it would have been better if you would have told me earlier. I will alert my soldiers, and will have them all ready in about two days. Also, do not tell her that you told me this. See if you can get more information." he said. She nodded, and began to walk away. "And, Luna-" she turned around. "I will do all I can to see if we can restore your sister to her old self." he said. "Thank you." Luna said. She then walked out of the room and headed back to Canterlot.


	5. Chapter 5

**PART V**

Luna was alone in a discussion room, after a meeting, and was trying to relax when Celestia came in. "Celestia! Is everything going according to plan?". Celestia charged up to her sister, and held her up against the wall with her magic. "Wh... What? How? Why?" Luna stammered, looking into the eyes of her sister. She looked _furious_. "I discovered that I can use magic if I use the Magicalite crystals. And as for my behavior... WHY? WHY DID YOU TELL HIM!" she nearly screamed. "I.. I.. How did you find out?" She said, terrified of Celestia.. or whatever was in front of her. "I have reports coming in that Valrek is putting his military back into full service. The ONLY reason why he would do that is if he knows of a direct threat. And Who else could have told him but YOU?" she hissed. "But, how did you know it was me?". "Well, I heard of your unexplained trip to Amelioration. Then when you returned, a changeling spy told me that there was hidden messages spreading like wildfire, alerting the soldiers. And telling them to not explain to ANYPONY what was going on.". "What are you going to do, then? You won't hurt your own sister, now would you?" Luna said tauntingly. Celestia gritted her teeth in fury, and she was about to snap Luna's neck when something stopped her. No matter what, she couldn't bring herself to do it. _What? I have no feelings for her! How can I not finish her off? Oh well, I will do the next best thing._ she thought. "Well maybe I can't, but I can do this!" She walked over to Luna and began to merge with her. This surprised Luna, and she began to scream, for her mind and body were being forcefully overwhelmed and taken over, in a painful process. Then everything went dark.

At Amelioration, Valrek, Applejack, Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash, and Twilight Sparkle were gathered along with Valrek's head generals. Valrek explained the siuation, and the rest of them were completely dumbfounded. Shimmermane said "That's sounds almost impossible! The only way Celestia could still be around is if... if..." He trailed off. "If her consciouness was transferred along with her knowledge. But that sounds nothing like Celestia!" said Twilight. "But remember what I told you about the portal incident? She has been corrupted by something." Valrek told her. He turned to Ironhoof and Rainbow Dash and asked "Are the soldiers ready?". "Yes, sir. They are awaiting your orders." answered Ironhoof. "And with these new weapons and gear, the Sky Force will be nearly unstoppable!" said Rainbow Dash, as confident as ever, but she sobered up and said "Although... I do feel wierd fighting _against_ Celestia. It just doesn't feel right.". "She isn't the Celestia we knew and loved, sugarcube. She is possesed or corrupted or something like that." said Applejack, trying to comfort her friend. "Shimmermane, did you put those visors on the helmets yet?" Twilight said. "Yes, ma'am. With these, we can see through the changeling's disguises." He answered. "Then I believe we are ready. Tell the soldiers that we fight tomorrow!" Valrek said. But just then, a Vanguard soldier rushed in, and said "Sir! the north is under attack from the changelings! And Canterlot has sent out armies that are marching towards surrounding towns!". Their jaws dropped. "What! I thought Luna said they wouldnt attack until... three days from now!" Rainbow said. "I did." said a voice down the hallway. All of their heads snapped to the door. It swung open, and there stood Luna, guarded by seven changelings. "Surprise!" she said, and laughed insanely.


	6. Chapter 6

**PART VI**

When Luna finished laughing, she looked at all of the ponies gathered in the room. "So, what do you think? A nice change, I believe." She said, gesturing to herself. She had black armor on, armed with several blades and two guns sheathed on either side. But the biggest change was herself. He mane and tail was no longer deep blue like the night sky, but pitch black with some bloodred streaks. Her face also changed, for it her eyes seemed bloodshot, and had slits instead of pupils. She also had a twitch, as if she was insane. Her muscles seemed to have increased in strenghth overnight. Her hair seemed disheveled, and her voice was a bit hoarse(no pun intended). Her wings were no longer feathered, but bat-like. "What happened? Are you alright?" said Valrek. "Oh, I am more than 'alright'. I am simply _amazing_! I found out what Luna did, and punished her." she said proudly. "What did you do!" said Rainbow Dash. She looked at the Sky Force commander and laughed. "Oh, nothing really. I just took over her body." They all gasped. "What? then who- what ARE you?" Twilight said. The corrupted Luna put a hoof to her mouth, mocking deep thought. "I honestly Don't know. But All I know is that with this transformation, I am physical again! And I am more powerful than ever!" She looked at the others, grinning menacingly. "Why and how did you get here, then?" said Valrek, standing defiantly. "Oh, we are full of questions, now arent we? Well, I stunned the guards on the way in. Since you weren't prepared, and weren't planning on it until tomorrow appearantly- you had such a pitiful amount of guards! It was so easy! But, I think we need to add another party to this nice little talk. Crysalis? Come on in." She said, as the changeling queen walked in. "Thanks to her, I was able to prepare and strike first." she said. Valrek shook his head. "No, you have been tricked! I was not planning on attacking you at all! I never thought of you as a threat, Crysalis." he said. Crysalis stopped smiling, and whipped around to her ally. "Is this true?" hissed. The corrupt Luna giggled, and let off a twitch. "Oh, I forgot to tell you that? Im sorry, but it is true. And because of that, I will have to use my newfound skill on you, too." her horn glowed blue and she rammed into Crysalis, and the changeling queen screamed as she was fused into the corrupted form. Her wings were now that of a changeling, and so were her hooves. The changeling guards stepped back, horrified. Now, the corrupted pony said, in an eerie multi-toned voice "Where do you think you are going" I am your queen now, and you must obey me!". they looked at each other nervously, then formed up behind her. "You are a monster." Valrek said, disturbed by what he just witnessed. The others were terrified, and had begun to back away. "I know. It is great, once you get used to it. But, for now, I must go lead my army." She started to walk away, then turned around and said "Oh, and don't call me Luna anymore. You can just call me Corruption. That seems to be what you already label me as.". Sle laughed as she walked down the hall, and headed out of the castle. The ponies gathered in the room all came back to the table. "What in tarnation did we just see?" said Applejack. "I don't know. All I know is that we must stop that thing- Corruption. She will utterly destroy not only Equestria, but the whole world!". But how? We all saw that she can just merge with her foes, and just increase her strength. With that capability, she is unstoppable!" said Twilight Sparkle. Valrek thought... and then he remembered something that failed before, but might apply now. "Twilight, you remember when you tried the Elements on me, but it failed?" he asked. "Yes, but you said that it wouldn't work because you weren't ev-" she stopped mid sentence. "But... she is so powerful. I don't think the elements themselves will work. How can we focus them?" she asked. They all pondered the thought. Then Shimmermane smacked his hoof on the table. "I've got it! We can use Magicalite crystals to focus each element!" he said exidedly. The others agreed with the idea and went off to get to work, for they had another war to fight.


	7. Chapter 7

**PART VII**

The Vanguard scientists had put Magicalite amplifiers on each of the Elements of Harmony, and put them on specially made suits of armor for the Legendary six. Pinkie Pie and Rarity were not trained for combat, but agreed to join the armed forces to help defend their world. They went into training, and meanwhile, the Vanguard soldiers had been holding back Corruption's armies long enough for them to be ready. But while they were doing this, Corruption spread her influence to other parts of the world, and spread the war to all of the different nations. From the griffons to the zebras, and even to the dragons, war had spread. The entire world was now consumed in this war, and Corruption enjoyed every minute of the six months of war so far.

At the portal complex, Corruption's scientists had finished the portal and figured out the problem. The portal worked fine. Its original structure was just too weak, and also- the portal could only be held open for an extended amount of time if it was opened on both sides. They had developed a way to detect if the other dimension was trying to connect. Surprisingly, they were! "So you are telling me that THEY are trying to get to US?" she said. "Yes, ma'am." the scientist answered. "Thats great! Now, we just need to open it the split second they do..." she said to herself. In the middle of her exidedness, a soldier ran in and said "I have bad news! We spotted some Vanguard scouts, and they discovered where we are!" she panted, out of breath. "What! Did you kill them?" she hissed. "N.. No, ma'am. They got away before we could catch up with them." she said. "You fool... now they will focus on here! Scientists! Did you hear that? You need to figure this out SOON!" she yelled. "And as for you... were you a part of that guard unit?" she asked. "Yes, ma'am" the soldier asked. As soon as she answered, Corruption severed her head with one of her blades. "Now let that serve as an example for all of you!" she announced.

"Valrek! We know where they're at now!" said Rainbow Dash, as she flew up to him. They were at a foward operating base in Ponyville, defending it from the seiging Corrupted soldiers. "Good! At least we know where to go now, instead of just trying random places!" he answered. He sent messages to the rest of the six ponies, requesting that they all meet in Ponyville, to plan out the attack.

When they had all met up at Twilight's library, Valrek described the situation. The ponies all listened closely, for this could be the final blow to end this world war. "We will need to stick together. Nopony gets separated, for if we do, the elements will not work, and all is lost." Twilight said. Pinkie Pie then asked "But what if the portal is already open?". "Good question. Valrek, what _do_ we do?" Twilight said. He thought for a moment, then said "We will wait. If anything comes out of it, capture it, and see what caused all of this. When we do, we keep the portal on, but seal it shut, so we can access it whenever we need without allowing them access.". But for now, we need to gather all of the soldiers we can and push through to that complex. From what I heard, it was in the Canterlot caves.


	8. Chapter 8

**PART VIII**

"How soon will they make another attempt?" said Corruption. "About an hour, ma'am." said one of her scientists. The scientist was an earth pony, but looked very different than usual. Her eyes had a reddish tint to them, and her coat seemed to be darker than its usual color, which was tan. These were some side affects of being under Corruption's control. Not only did they work for her, she controlled them. And the portal- they discovered that the other dimension attempted to connect at set intervals, but each time so far, something set them back. First, it was not enough power. Then it was an error a technician made in calibration. The latest one was caused by power fluctuations due to the proximity of the Vanguard. They caught Corruption by surprise by joining forces with the griffons, and getting help from the dragons- some smaller dragons that were more able to work with ponies. Because of this, they bore a hole straight through to Canterlot. Only half of the city remained in their control, and Corruption had to open the portal _soon_. For if not, the castle and caves would be overrun by the Vanguard and their allies. "Can we hold them off for that long?" said Corruption to a commander nearby. "I don't think-" he was cut off by a series of muffled explosions, that sounded close. It was almost immediately followed by a shockwave that shook the walls. A message arrived from the castle's defenders about a minute afterwards, via a corrupted dragon. It read: _The Vanguard have used some well- aimed artillery strikes on our walls. They are now infiltrating the outer castle area, and are aided by aerial strikes from the griffons. The dragons are maintaining their flanks. What should we do?_ She thought for a second, and said "Order all soldiers in the area to defend the castle and caves at all costs. Once we open the portal, we can win this.". The commander looked at her and said "Are you sure ab-" Corruption leaned towards him, her eyes glowing a bright red. "Are you questioning me?" she said. THe commander's eyes returned the glow, and faded. The reddish tint had spread to look more bloodshot. "No, ma'am. I will carry out your orders." he said, in a monotone voice. "I thought so. Let them know that they have about an hour."

Valrek and the legendary six were ducking behind a half- destroyed wall, helping the soldiers push into the castle when a dragon in armor flew up to them. "Sir! we have reports that all of Corruptions forces in the area are moving to defend this castle! What are your orders?" he said. Applejack turned around. "That doesn't sound like a good idea on her part." she said before Valrek could respond. A bullet went whizzing by her ears, and she turned around to spray the area with bullets before finishing. "With all of them moving in on one area, we could drop some explosives, and they would do more damage. It'll be like bucking an apple tree instead of picking them, more gone with one hit.". "Nice thinking, Applejack." Valrek said. He then turned around to the dragon and said "Tell the griffons to drop some bombs on the incoming soldiers. Focus on the more dense groups.". "Yes, Sir." He said as he flew away to deliver the message. Valrek turned around to Twilight, and asked "Do you still remember where the entrance to the caves are?". "Yes, I do. Just follow my lead, and tell the ther soldiers to watch our backs and help clear the way." she said. "You heard her! Follow her lead, watch our backs, and help clear the way! We need the Elements and their keepers!" Valrek told the troops, they immediately complied.

"Fifteen minutes!" announced the scientist. There were now almost constand rumblings and noise. The battle was directly over them. _Do they even know how to get in?_ Corruption thought. _Wait- according to Chrysalis's memories, Twilight Sparkle knows!_ Just then, there was a loud explosion- not muffled this time. "They're in!" shouted a guard. She heard a loud shouting that was like a battle cry. _Well, at least they know there is no use in stealth..._ she thought, as she unsheathed her blades.


	9. Chapter 9

**PART IX**

As the Vanguard rushed in, with their allies, they were met with masive resistance from corrupted guards. But the force of a whole siege pouring into a cave system was enough to push back them. "Keep going! We are almost there!" shouted Rainbow Dash, to help keep the Vanguard going. Just then, they burst into a large room. With a portal. But their short exitement was cut off when Corruption herself and some gurads opened up hidden turrets, mowing down the soldiers that were storming the caves. They ducked behing some walls and crystals. Some griffons came in with rockets and destroyed the turrets. The guards were overrun by th Vanguard, and all that was left of Corruption's forces inside of the portal complex were some unarmed scientists, technitions, and Corruption herself. She stood her ground, blades out, poised to attack whomever came close. Then Valrek said "Now!" and the Vanguard parted as the legendary six rose up into the air, glowing. The Magicalite amplifiers caused the Elements to shine with such an intensity that everypony turned away as the rainbow beam was fired upon Corruption. There was a loud scream, which turned into two, then three, then four. Then they were silenced. When the beam died away, the unconscious bodies of Luna, Chrysalis, and Celestia lay on the ground. But, Corruption was nowhere to be seen. The scientists, and all who were under her control had suddenly shone with a bright light, which then dimmed to show that they were back to their original forms. And not under her control. Just then, there was an automated voice that came from the intercom system. "One minute until portal auto-connects.". "Get into defensive positions! we are about to see where all of this came from." Valrek said. The Vanguard moved into strategic positions around the portal, and some moved to the controls and montitors. "Twenty seconds." The intercom said. "Ready..." Valrek told them, as the six ponies formed up on his sides, in front of the portal- waiting to meet who or whatever brought all of this into their world. "Three. Two. One. Portal activating... Successful link, prepare for portal opening." There was a flash of light, and the portal expanded, then stabilized. _Here we go._ Valrek thought.

About a minute after the portal stabilized, something walked out of it. It was fairly tall, about the same height as Valrek. But it had two legs, and looked similar to a monkey- except it stood straight, and had some sort of full-body suit on. Two more followed it, and they stopped at the entrance to the portal. "Go!" Valrek yelled. Then some Vanguard soldiers jumped forward and held the strange creatures down, as the soldiers up at the controls figured out how to glose some sort of gate to the portal. Not deactivating it, but not allowing them to escape, or have reinforcements. Valrek and the six ponies walked to the creatures, and asked "What are you, and what have you done?"


	10. Chapter 10

**PART X**

The first stranger answered. "We are Humans- explorers from Earth. And what do you mean 'what have you done?'". Valrek stared coldly at the 'explorers'. "We have made a portal like this before, and connected to your world. But it only was open for a few seconds. It released something that caused us to fight and kill one another. What did you send?" he replied. "The atmosphere seems breathable- almost exactly like that of Earth. I belive it is safe to remove our helmets." the stranger to the left of the first said. They sounded feminine. "Helmets?" Twilight said. "Take them off, so we can see you better." she said. They complied, and took off their helmets. Their faces looked similar in structure to that of monkeys or apes, but much, much more clean. _Wow, they sure look odd._ Valrek thought. "We did not send anything here. As a matter of fact, we come in peace." The first said, but then the one on the right whispered in its ear. The first looked confused, then Rainbow said "You! What did you say?". It looked at her and said "You are Rainbow Dash, am I correct?". This caught everypony off guard. "How did you know that!" she said. It smiled and laughed "Wow! I never thought this would be real!". The other two looked at him, like it was crazy. "What do you mean?" the first said. Everypony's heads turned towards the smiling stranger, searching for answers. "This- This is the My Little Pony universe! I thought it was a show, not a reality!" They all continued to stare at it, utterly confused. "Okay. First, I must explain ourselves. We are a species called Humans. We are a very curious species, and this is why we arrived here..." he continued to explain the background of 'Humankind'. "...and unfortuantely, our world is almost always in some sort of war-" Valrek interrupted him. "This is why we have trapped you here. We never knew of violent wars, but ever since the portal opened, we have had that _same_ ptoblem. What explanation do you have for that?" he said. But Twilight then spoke up. "Maybe connecting the dimensions had caused a part of it to leak into our world. In a way, both parties are equally responsible. We both opened the portal long enough for that... spirit of war to cross over, and embody itself as 'Corruption'." she said. This made sense to both ponies and humans, and the humans were let free from the magic bindings that held them. Valrek explaned the situation to the human explorers. They identified themselves as 'Lieutenant Daniel Thomas' (The first one), 'Jessica Davidson' (The female), and 'Robert O'Donnell' (The one who knew Rainbow's name) who said he was a 'Brony'. Meanwhile, Chrysalis, Luna, and Celestia were moved to the nearest hospital, which was in Ponyville, where Chrysalis and Luna woke up. The situation was explained to them, but they remained in bed, for nopony knew if there was any side effects of what happened betewwn them and Corruption.

Valrek and the six ponies showed Equestria to the explorers, who were stunned by the explanation of what happened in Equestria. Twilight figured out that their 'show' and the reality they are in now have separated and taken different paths, so nothing will be the same. "I honestly don't know what to say. We brought death and destruction to a peaceful world" said Jessica. "As I said before, we both share the fault. The portal wouldn't have opened at all if there wasn't a connection betewwn both points." Twilight said. "But things won't ever be the same... I can guarantee that.". "I still can't believe that I actually am right next to you. Who would have ever thought that Equestria was real?" said Robert. But he soon sobered up. Then the Lieutenant said "Is there anything we can do to help you rebuild? Anything at all?". Valrek immediately said "No. We should not keep that portal open for long. As a matter of fact, record me explaining the whole situation on your camera, so we can prove that inter-dimensional travel is too risky.". They all nodded their heads. After another day, the humans said their farewells, and went back to their world. With the video explaining the situation. They left with the agreement that they would destroy their portal, as the Equestrians said they would do. Soon afterwards, the portal structure was destroyed, and scrapped for other materials. They then began the reconstruction of Equestria, and the rest of the war-torn world.


	11. Chapter 11

**PART XI**

After a while in the hospital, Chrysalis and Luna were released. There were no permanent side effects of the events, except some bad memories. Chrysalis agreed to aid in Equestria's reconstruction in repayment of aiding Corruption. And Luna immediately set to work with Twilight Sparkle to try to heal her sister, Celestia, who was alive again- but comatose. After a week of trying to figure it out, Luna thought- _Maybe her mind is still in my head, but needs to go back to her body!_ She announced this to Twilight, and she found it brilliant, and decided to combine Luna's specter spell with Twilight's memory spell. Valrek came to observe, along with some doctors and the rest of the six legendary ponies. Luna preformed the specter spell, and the day went dark, for the sun fell back under the horizon. _This means that all of Celestia's consciousness in in this specter!_ she thought. The specter looked like nothing more than a glowing fog, but when Twilight used her memory spell, it zapped into Celestia. Her eyes opened, and she gasped as if she had been holding her breath the whole time. After looking around frantically, and realizing that she was among friends, Celestia calmed down. Luna walked up to her sister, and asked "Sister, is that you?" while preforming a spell that tells her if it is the truth or not. "Yes... Luna. It is me." Luna began to cry her eyes out, along with most of the other ponies, and she hugged her sister. Celestia was back.

After a month in the hospital, Celestia returned to Canterlot, where it was being rebuilt. It was heavily damaged during the second war, but there was enough of it left to build back up. She was greeted by a massive celebration, and she gave a speech about her experiences, and what she learned. "During the time I was controlled by Corruption, I was in the back of my own mind, watching as she ruined Equestria. But when she transferred into Luna, I fell into a kind of sleep. I 'woke up' when I was cast out of Luna's mind. From there, I tried to fight Corruption, and only succeeded in preventing the death of my sister. But from then on, I was continually pushed back. I yet again fell into a 'sleep' when these six ponies-" she gestured to them, standing next to her "-used the Elements of Harmony to vanquish Corruption, and free us. And now, after about a month of recovery, I am back! I have als returned with a very important lesson- to put the needs of the citizens before my personal desires. While doing that, I also increase my ability to resist temptation, as Valrek had. Speaking of him, I will reserve his royalty, and make him prince of Amelioration." Valrek stepped forward, bowing his head to the crowd and Celestia "He will be in charge of new technological developments, and handling them. Valrek- thank you for leading us through these trying times." she stepped aside and let him speak. "I was only doing what I saw was right, Celestia. You would have done the same if we were in the opposite situations." Celestia smiled "And now, I relinquish leadership of Equestria back to its rightful leader- the real Princess Celestia!" he announced. The crowd cheered wildly, and all three alicorns- Celestia, Luna, and Valrek all bowed to the crowd, along with the six ponies who wielded the Elements. The Princesses and the new Prince led Equestria to recovery, all advancing and helping the growth, technology, society, an above all- harmony of the world.


End file.
